leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Numel (Pokémon)
|} Numel (Japanese: ドンメル Donmel) is a dual-type introduced in Generation III. It evolves into starting at level 33. Biology Numel is a yellow, quadruped Pokémon that resembles a camel with a volcano-like hump on its back. The hump is green at the very top and fades out into yellow with small green spots. It contains magma of almost 2,200 °F (1,200 °C). A female will have a bigger hump than a male. It has bangs on top of its head, sleepy eyes with brown circles around them, and short, stubby legs. Numel is a very strong Pokémon, having served humans for many years with its ability to carry heavy loads up to 220 lbs. (100 kg). However, it slows down when wet and cannot stand when it is hungry. Due to its dull wits, it does not notice when it has been hit. Numel lives on . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Multiple Numel made their main series debut in Game Winning Assist!, under the ownership of Julie. and found a meadow full of them and wanted to steal them. In the same episode, James told of how his grandfather bought him some Numel to keep warm in the winter. It was seen outside of its Poké Ball throughout the entire episode. Minor appearances Numel debuted appearing in the opening sequence of Jirachi: Wish Maker. A 's Numel appeared in Thinning the Hoard!. Four s' Numel appeared in A Crowning Moment of Truth!. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] A Numel appeared in The Cavern, where it was running away from a storm that a Primal was creating. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Numel first appeared in The Last Battle XIV as a wild Pokémon pictured in one of the many photographs of unseen Pokémon that discovered. A Numel appeared as one of the many Pokémon that was sent out by a during a with Team Aqua at the Seafloor Cavern in No Armaldo Is an Island. A Numel appeared in Facing Gulpin Is Hard to Swallow as a rental Pokémon for the . The rented a Numel, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in The Final Battle VII. The second was revealed to own a Numel in Omega Alpha Adventure 13. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries within its body. If it gets wet, the magma cools and hardens. In that event, the Pokémon's body grows heavy and its movements become sluggish.}} load. It has served humans at work since long ago.}} courses through its body. When it grows cold, the magma hardens and slows it.}} |} |} |} |} . Its hump gets smaller when it uses Fire-type moves.}} |} |} . Its hump gets smaller when it uses Fire-type moves.}} within its body. If it gets wet, the magma cools and hardens. In that event, the Pokémon’s body grows heavy and its movements become sluggish.}} |} |} Game locations , Fiery Path, Jagged Pass}} , Fiery Path, Jagged Pass}} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} , Stark Mountain}} , Stark Mountain}} |Hoenn Sound|(Hoenn Sound)}}}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |area= }} |} |} }} , Fiery Path, Jagged Pass}} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Volcano ( |Ruby Field}})}} |area=Secret Storage 3, Secret Storage 13, Endless Level 8, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Peril Cliffs}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Faldera Island, Fire Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Magical Lake: In Need of Trees}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 1 }} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Fifth release)}} |area=Diamond Crater: Smelting Forge (All Areas)}} |} |} In events |Pokémon Center Mega Tokyo Numel Egg|Japanese Region|Japan|1|January 17 to March 1, 2015|link=List of Japanese region Nintendo Network event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Numel}} |Pokémon Center Hiroshima Numel Egg|All|Japan|1|April 1 to 30, 2016|link=List of local event Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Numel}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Defense Curl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Growth|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10||'}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10| }} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Iron Head|Steel|Physical|80|100|15}} |Mud Bomb|Ground|Special|65|85|10||'}} |Rollout|Rock|Physical|30|90|20}} |Scary Face|Normal|Status|—|100|10}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Stomp|Normal|Physical|65|100|20}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- from the hole on its back. }} |- s and blobs of fire to attack. }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=323 |name2=Camerupt |type1-2=Fire |type2-2=Ground}} Sprites Trivia Origin Numel is based on a camel mixed with a . Name origin Numel is a combination of ''numb and . Donmel may be a combination of 鈍 don (dull, slow, or stupid) and camel. In other languages and camel |fr=Chamallot|frmeaning=Contains and is pronounced like |es=Numel|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Camaub|demeaning=From and |it=Numel|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=둔타 Doonta|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=呆火駝 / 呆火驼 Dāihuǒtuó|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Slow-witted fire camel" |ru=Намел Namel|rumeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD de:Camaub es:Numel fr:Chamallot it:Numel ja:ドンメル zh:呆火驼